


Cold With You, Colder Without You

by CloudDreamer



Series: Demon Eyes [6]
Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/F, Immortality, Lesbian Vampires, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, falling, heights, painful healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Up above the city, Doctor Carmilla doesn't cry out for the girl that should be home to her.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla/Loreli (Dr. Carmilla)
Series: Demon Eyes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Cold With You, Colder Without You

She sits somewhere high.

She’s not sure where it is, specifically. The climb from iron beam to window sill to gargoyle and on again is a bit of a blur, blood loss making her dizzy. The coughing fits that haven’t subsided yet send her waving back and forth, and she clings onto the edge of the building for dear life. 

Carmilla knows from experience that falling won’t be enough to end her life. Loreli and her had tested that hypothesis early on enough. But it would be painful, and she has had enough of pain today.

She feels the gauges in her side from where Loreli’s fingers had dug our chunks of flesh start to seal shut. She swears under her breath, the fierce pain that regeneration promises rising fast, biting her lips with her too sharp teeth. All these years, and she still hasn’t broken the damned habit. It’s not harmless anymore. Nothing the two of them do is harmless. 

Everything is blood. 

She wants to scream into the black skyline, scream until her shitty, half assed lungs burn and then scream some more. But she’s already breathless, already out of air from the harsh climb. Bruises litter her body, forming faster than they can heal. Besides. There’s a chance someone could hear her.

And she wants to be alone. That’s why she fled all this way, kicking the hand holds she’d carved out with her too strong hands into dust. She’s got to come down eventually, she’s sure— she can’t be here when the sun rises. It burned before, but it burns worse now. It leaves her skin raw, peeling away as something new but equally vulnerable grows into replace it. 

She wonders how long it will take for Loreli to find her. Are they already following her trail of blood, tasting her decay on the wind? Or will the storm she feels in the currents, wash it away? Will it protect her from her own love, until the point where it turns on her, the wilder air stronger than even her unnatural strength? She imagines the stone precipice surrounding her crumbling into dust, her body flung into the maelstrom. 

Will she land in front of some innocent bystanders? They’ll look and say it’s a shame, a tragedy, until they realize she’s still moving. Then they’ll recognize the monster, and they’ll want to run. And maybe they’ll even escape before her hunger— no, no, she won’t. She refuses. She’d rather die again, a thousand times.

Will Loreli catch her? Will that be it? Her brief moments of freedom, not that there’s ever such a thing for them now, over? Maybe this is it. Maybe this is the end, and they’ll never catch her now. She laughs, too long and all wrong. The two of them are inevitable, for better or worse. 

But mostly for worse.


End file.
